Gamera Vs Ghidorah The ThreeHeaded Monster
by Steve61
Summary: Written from the point of view of the monsters, the original Gamera does battle against the original King Ghidorah.


**This story takes place from the perspective of the Showa-era Gamera, following his last movie **_**'Gamera Vs. Zigra' **_**in 1971**_**, **_**and from the perspective of Ghidorah, immediately following the Showa-era **_**'Monster Zero'**_** from 1965, which took place in the near-future, so I'm placing it and this story circa-1975.**

**The water of the alien planet called 'Earth' by its inhabitants washed off the golden metallic hide of the three-headed beast that called itself 'Ghidrah', as it beat its wings to escape the clutches of the planets gravity and the claws and jaws of the two creatures that sought to harm it.**

**Brought to Earth and controlled by aliens of yet another planet that sought to dominate Earth, Ghidorah had just done battle with Godzilla and Rodan, and had tumbled end over end down a cliff and into the ocean. Godzilla's mighty limbs had nearly dragged him deeper into the sea, but Ghidorah had wriggled free, and struggled to the surface, eventually bursting upward and outward, his twin tails hanging in defeat as he escaped the brutal combination of the ancient creatures.**

**Ghidorah had fought both of them several years earlier, as well as a young giant monster called 'Mothra', and had suffered his first defeat ever, as the trio of Earth monsters had attacked him en masse, crowding him in front and on his back like a pack of wolves. Ghidorah had believed he could destroy Godzilla and Rodan this time. But it was not to be, and even as he ascended into the sky, he could just hear the bellowing challenges of the two Earth monsters as they came to the surface of the sea, while he flew up into the stratosphere.**

**He was only somewhat wounded in body and spirit, but for now he wanted nothing more to do with his arch nemeses. It was an indignation the triple-headed alien creature from a dead world light years away from Earth struggled to cope with, as all three heads on his golden, armless body blamed the other, proclaiming inevitable victory if only he hadn't been tackled from behind by Rodan, which knocked themselves and Godzilla****down a cliff, and into the sea below ****.**** None of the heads that comprised Ghidorah was 'in charge'- their personalities and control of the massive body controlled at various times by the Left Head, the Middle Head, or the Right Head in a process Ghidorah never actually thought about.**

**Left Head and Right Head sought the comfort of space and prepared for space flight back to that small world near the ringed planet that he'd recently visited, to exact revenge on the humanoids that had gained control of him, but the Middle Head overruled them and convinced them that for now there was no reason to leave this resource-rich planet, with its puny humanoid population that sported pathetic, ineffectual weapons. All he had to do was fly hundreds of miles away and land in another part of the island nation he'd taken great enjoyment at crushing and blasting apart. After all, Rodan might track him down, being the flying creature that he was, but it was the lumbering, land-based Godzilla that was the real powerhouse of any team-up against him, and it would takes days or weeks for the savage beast to track him down again.**

**Thus all three heads of Ghidorah jointly agreed to return to the island nation below, far north of where he'd just attacked the humanoid city, and do what he did best...**

**...lay waste to another inhabited planet until all life was exterminated.**

**Gamera was asleep, residing beneath the surface of Lake Towada****when he heard the little voice.**

**He didn't understand how this happened or why, but it struck a nerve deep within his giant turtle psyche in ways science could never explain. It was always a different voice, speaking a language he didn't understand, but whose intentions were always loud and clear in some form of communication he didn't understand. It was another voice of a tiny child of the little people-animals that occupied large areas of the island nation he called home. It was in distress, calling out to him, begging him for help against a force that was wreaking destruction in its home.**

**A time to battle! A challenge to be met! A new, unknown enemy to stand up against as he, Gamera, Guardian of this world, clashed with the forces of darkness and made a stand. The line would be drawn here and now, and he would use his abilities to either defeat the Evil or destroy it if that's what it took to help the little people-animals and the tiny voice that he heard somewhere in his mind.**

**Gamera tucked his arms and legs into his shell, and ignited his flying power abilities, causing the shell and his body to spin underwater, churning up Lake Towada****until he broke free of the water and rose higher and higher into the sky, his mind focusing on the cries of the terrified little voice, this time calling itself 'Akira'. Once he knew where to go, Gamera spun faster and faster to gain speed to his desired location, a northern section of the island nation he called home. Minutes later, he knew he was in the right spot, amid explosions and the cries of the people-animals as they employed their warriors to attack a new menace, without success.**

**The warriors had attacked him, too, at one time, years ago when he'd finally been released from his long slumber, but they no longer used their little fire-stingers against him, as their tiny little brains eventually realized that he was on their side. It probably had something to do with answering the pleas of the smallest ones of the people-animals, their young offspring somehow possessing the ability to communicate better with him than the adult versions.**

**Amid the explosions and collapsing of the people-animals artificial hills and caves and shells-homes, Gamera heard something he'd never encountered before...an alien language- something that was virtually just mangled gibberish. To human ears, it sounded like the chaotic, wild jibbering and bleating of an electronic synthesizer in three different chords, but to Gamera's ears it was a confusing high-pitching twittering. He'd understood the growls and bellows of Barugon, Jiger, and Gyaos, and even though****Viras****was an alien being, it's squawks and bellows were generally understood.**

**This new monster was something totally alien to his understanding, however. It would pose a problem to his plans, as his own roars and threats might go unheeded, if this new opponent couldn't understand him, either! Even as Gamera closed in on the strange-sounding monster below, circling around it at a discreet distance, he felt a furious, boiling-hot electrical charge hit him in his exposed belly. A second and a third bolt of alien energy hit him, injuring him enough to throw off his concentration, and send him tumbling to the ground, slamming into a group of man-made shells the people-animals lived in, sprouting small explosions and stings of pain in Gamera's hide as he came to a stop on top of house and cars.**

**He began to poke his head out, when another couple strikes of the electricity struck his impenetrable, bulky shell, causing the bolts to flicker and ricochet with smoky ozone snapping around him. He ducked back in for a few moments, biding his time as the chittering enemy stomped the people-animal's homes at a distance, and seemingly taunted him. Gamera poked out his head and arms, and stood up on his hind legs, turning around and releasing his most ferocious challenging roar, proclaiming himself the Guardian of this world, and threatening to destroy the three-headed monster if he didn't leave now.**

**For his troubles, Gamera received several electrical bolts in his chest and neck, making him cry out and almost fall back on his shell, except that he held himself up awkwardly on his side, squashing a row of stores. He struggled to get up, even as the other monster uttered more confusing chirping. Gamera stood back up and faced his enemy, getting his first good look at the lifeform that seemed to be calling itself 'Ghidorah'.**

**The monster was huge- taller than the giant turtle, and every other opponent he'd ever faced. And it wasn't a problem doing so, as a trio of snake-like heads connected to very long necks wiggled and looked about in numerous directions at once, as huge wings attached to the monster's back made his height and ferocity that much more intimidating. The alien creature had no arms (which Gamera thought might be an advantage for him), although the huge trunk-like legs of the golden monster seemed nearly impervious to being tripped-up or kicked out from under the main body. Human eyes couldn't see it, but Gamera's eyes sensed an unusual, subtle blue glow around the silhouette of Ghidorah, although his Earth-based intellect couldn't understand it, or know that it was an electro-magnetic field that allowed Ghidorah to live and travel in space.**

**Gamera roared out another challenge, even as the warrior people-animals fired their flame bursts at the tri-headed menace, garnered numerous direct hits, but inflicted little or no damage to the creature from another world. The scream of the tiny warrior birds- the ones that Gamera eventually learned carried the warrior people-animals, flew overhead, seemingly waiting for a chance to release their own firepower against the alien invader.**

**Ghidorah uttered more of his garbled, alien gibberish, a few words of which Gamera understood- 'destroy', 'futile', 'death', and then released another barrage of his electricity, knocking down the mighty giant turtle from its painful impacts. Ghidorah chittered and laughed in its alien tongues at the seemingly ineffectiveness of this latest opponent. He thought Mothra was the weakest link of all the Earth's monsters, but this trudging, flying Earth-beast calling itself 'Gamera' was even lower, as far as he was concerned.**

**The three heads of Ghidorah looked in several directions at once, blasting apart the homes and buildings of the tiny humanoids that existed on this doomed world, taking sadistic pleasure in knowing that it was eliminating their existence bit by bit, and there wasn't a thing that the obnoxious Godzilla, Mothra or Rodan could do to stop him!**

**That was when one head of Ghidorah looked in Gamera's direction, and got a mouthful of flame for his wandering glance. Left Head squealed and wiggled about, trying to escape the terrible pain of the burn, as Middle Head and Right Head looked about asking what was wrong, even though the triple brains already knew the answer. Gamera was back on his feet, and blasting Ghidorah's body with a powerful flame blast, which was more than just fire. Fortunately, his metallic hide was unlike anything else in the universe, not to mention Earth, so all the second fiery impact did was heat up his golden scales.**

**Ghidorah had few weak points, but Gamera knew that he would find them eventually, as he did in the past versus Barugon, Guiron, and all the others. The tri-headed monster from space spewed out more electrical bolts, two of which he was able to duck under, but the third caught him in his right shoulder, forcing him to release a cry of pain.**

**Gamera was intelligent enough to know that he'd already spotted one of Ghidorah's main weaknesses- it was susceptible to direct attack. Without arms to punch and claw, Ghidorah used his electrical bolts to keep enemies at bay, and his power of flight allowed him to escape or retreat and set up another defensive position away from an attacker.**

**This would mean that he, Gamera, would have to try and get in close to Ghidorah if he was to succeed to defeating this latest enemy. **

**The problem was that Gamera was beginning to feel fear at the gigantic colossus that towered over him- he was beginning to believe that it was nearly impossible to get in close enough to fight, as the electricity was one of the most powerful and painful energy weapons used against him, second only to Gyaos' cutting laser beams that nearly severed his right arm off with the first shot.**

**And the non-stop alien taunts and laughter directed at him by the three bullies was doing nothing for his confidence, either.**

**Gamera roared back defiantly, and circled around him, as Ghidorah jabbered back at him, always keeping his faces in Gamera's direction so his back wasn't exposed. For good measure, Ghidorah blasted away at the ground at the giant turtle's feet, destroying rows and rows of the little metal boxes lined up in a parking lot that the people-animals travelled inside, which gave Gamera an idea.**

**With his back to the west, Ghidorah was finally open to attack by the jets that swarmed overhead and behind him. Rocket missiles struck him from behind across his back and wings, but his impervious hide was powerful enough to endure cosmic rays, so the strikes, while devastating to other Earth-born monsters, was a mere inconvenience to him. And with three heads, any combination of them to could fight off the swarm and deal with Gamera at the same time.**

**Or so he thought.**

**Aware of what boxes were below him, Gamera picked up a pair of long shiny silver ones, and tossed the first, then the second at his towering enemy. Ghidorah batted one away with his Left Head, while Right Head ignored the flying object to blow a jet out of the sky with his electrical bolt. Gamera picked up another and threw it at Left Head, who caught it in his own jaws this time, crushing it with intimidating force, spilling out the toxic contents of the trains liquid tanker down his spiked chin and his chest.**

**Gamera saw his chance and fired his fire-breath once more, this time igniting the hundreds of gallons of gasoline that Ghidorah had drunk and released as he chewed up the tanker-car from the train. The flame ignited the gasoline and blew up in Left head's face, setting fire to his tongue and throat and down his gullet. Left Head's eyes widened from shock and fear and pain, and no amount of wiggling and shaking could extinguish the fire boiling down inside him. A second gas tanker thrown at him by Gamera was ruptured when it was impaled on top of his head by one of his horns, and that, too, exploded, engulfing his head and face in the explosion in a mushroom cloud of destruction.**

**Ghidorah was weakened and staggered off balance, the only thing keeping him on his feet being his two mighty tails that slithered and thumped behind him, as his Middle Head and Right Head sought to avoid the flames. Then something disturbing happened...**

**...Left Head slumped forward, unconscious.**

**Ghidorah's two remaining heads chittered and squealed and wiggled and looked about, unaccustomed to any one of them going silent. They knew that Left Head was injured, unconscious, but not dead. Unconscious by only one head was something new to him, so there was no telling how long it would be until he had regenerated himself to full energy.**

**In the meantime, Gamera had tucked in his limbs within his shell, ignited his flying jets, and spun full speed into Ghidorah's chest.**

**It was like flying into the solid ground.**

**The force of the impact sent Ghidorah staggering back and finally off his feet and onto his back with a resounding, ear-shattering 'KA-BOOOMMM!', but so nearly-immovable was Ghidorah, that Gamera's speed was instantaneously stopped, and he landed with a dizzying VA-BOOMMMFF! in the same spot as he bashed into Ghidorah. He shook his head to clear his senses as he poked it out, and was shocked to see that the triple-headed menace was somehow back onto his feet, his electro-magnetic field compensating for his lack of arms which any other monster would have used to stand upright again.**

**Seconds later, a great wind was kicked up as Ghidorah beat his wings to become airborne, but it wasn't to escape. Instead, the alien leviathan merely jumped up into the air, and landed square on top of Gamera's shell. Gamera's head popped out from the shell, his eyes bulging, as thousands of tons of alien monster squashed him from above. Ghidorah jumped up again, and landed once more on the shell, making Gamera cry out a roar and a gasp from the extreme weight and pressure.**

**Ghidorah was trying to break his shell and his back with the impacts, the turtle realized! A third and a forth jump smashed Gamera deeper into the ground, pinning his arms and legs inside his body as his entire being was pushed deeper into the ground by the massively-heavy alien monstrosity. His only choice was to try and escape, so Gamera ignited his flying jets again, but this time Ghidorah remained perched on top of him, holding down the giant turtle so that he was unable to spin around and attain flight.**

**As Ghidorah's two remaining heads chuckled and wiggled high above him in victory. the alien creature had seemingly forgotten about the warrior people-animals flying attackers. Fighter jets screamed forward and launched more missiles which exploded across Ghidorah's back and wings again, and when those jets had used up their firepower, another squadron took its place. Finally, the strength of so many missiles dislodged Ghidorah, and forced him to trip and fall forward off of the Earth-born giant turtle.**

**Gamera wiggled and loosened himself from the ground and began to spin, but didn't expect a stray missile to accidentally strike him in one of his own jets, causing a huge explosion to rock him end over end and send him crashing into a city square, crushing an office building as he fell to the ground, unconscious.**

**Ghidorah observed this and fired at his enemy, practically turning him into turtle soup, but the great beast remained unconscious and still. Gratified by the fall of his enemy, Ghidorah took action, and blasted away at the foundations of a pair of office towers, which promptly collapsed under his electrical bolt assault. The tumbling, crashing buildings buried Gamera under thousands of tons of debris, steel, and glass, sealing the oblivious giant turtle in a smoldering, jagged tomb.**

**The three-headed monster bellowed victoriously in its alien synthesizer-like gibberish with two of its heads witness to the triumph, while Left Head dangled, unconscious. Middle Head bumped it and gnawed on its neck, but the third head remained lifeless. Ghidorah took to the air once more, this time evading fighter missiles that blasted away a series of stores and townhomes along a main street by accident.**

**As Gamera lay wounded and unconscious beneath the debris, the alien monster above chased down and made short work of the fighter squadron, and the third set after that, laying waste to the city of Ogata below, before moving on and reducing Goshonojizoden and Kawabewada to smouldering hellholes. After all, the pathetic humanoids of this planet made it so easy for him to utterly destroy this puny planet little by little...**

**...all he had to do was follow the roads they'd dug into the ground- they would lead to the next city or town to be exterminated.**

**The tiny people-animal voice returned to Gamera's groggy mind, the voice that called itself 'Akira', who was begging for help again. Every limb of Gamera's ached and was scarred or bruised from the battle, but still his instinct forced him to rise and push off the mangled debris that held him down. It was incredibly heavy, and he struggled to rise and push it off, bellowing out a cry of anger as he crawled forward gradually, the broken chunks of buildings sliding off him. He was aware of hundreds of the people-animals nearby, as well as the happy screams of them as he rose to his feet. He didn't know how, but he was able to sense their emotions on an inexplicable level, so he was gratified to somehow understand that they were shouting in happiness that he still lived, as opposed to the terror they experienced when he'd first entered their cities, many years ago.**

**The voice was alive and well, somewhere in the crowds of the people-animals below, and Gamera bellowed out his determination to deal with this new threat, this 'Ghidorah-thing' that was not of the Earth, and was injuring the world even as he looked about, getting his bearings. It was hours later, possibly as much as 12 hours, and there was no telling how much death and destruction the three-headed assailant was perpetrating on this planet. **

**Fires burned everywhere from the destruction of the battle, making Gamera's stomach gurgle from hunger. Unlike virtually every other giant monster, the giant turtle actually consumed fire and flame in all of its variations, making him stronger. Like a giant reverse flame-thrower, Gamera's mighty lungs sucked in nearby fire and even patches a hundred yards away, until he felt like himself again. He sniffed the air and concentrated his hearing, trying to focus on where the beast was, and just barely understood the general direction he needed to fly in, as Ghidorah had moved on across country, rather than continue to destroy the place he'd defeated him.**

**Tucking in his limbs, Gamera took flight, and spun as fast as he could towards his nemesis. amidst the cheers and encouragement of the people-animals below.**

**The people of Monomiyama didn't know what hit them, as radio reports of Ghidorah expected him to continue flying south, but he suddenly turned west, and found the unprotected Japanese town waiting for him. He got to work immediately, using all three heads to obliterate anything tall and man made, intent on destroying their technology and anything they found pride in. The humanoids scattered and cried out in panic, as Ghidorah hovered and destroyed, moved on, circled about, and destroyed more, finally landing in a relatively flat area of the town, the blue sea a mile beyond the edge of the shores.**

**So distracted was he by the fire and death he was bringing to the humanoids, that the heads of Ghidorah failed to notice the arrival of Gamera, until it was almost too late. With three heads that could look in so many directions at once, the alien monster's Right Head saw the flying object speeding towards them first, and told his other two brains to duck, even as he did. Gamera's spinning body flew overhead, between Ghidorah's massive wings, just a few yards above the ducking heads, and overshot the alien demon.**

**Ghidorah bellowed out a challenge of chittering and electrical fire, scoring hits on Gamera's shell, even as the giant turtle swung around, and came in fast and low this time. The alien monsters mobility was somewhat limited, so he was only able to turn his body to one side by the time Gamera's shell pounded and screamed across his golden scales, breaking off several from the grazing impact. The minor hit made the triple-threat beast stagger somewhat, but his flapping wings kept him upright, as Gamera spun wobbly off to one side.**

**The giant Earth monster would not be denied, however, and as he regained his momentum, he flew in a wide arc, receiving more sparking electrical hits along the way, until he poured on the jets at an opportunistic moment, and changed course, allowing him to ram Ghidorah in the upper torso, just below his neck line, finally sending the creature from another world tumbling backwards, crushing buildings and vehicles below his massive golden bulk.**

**Gamera roared with a 'How does **_**that **_**feel, alien?' cry, and blazed away across Ghidorah's struggling form with his powerful fire breath. Reminded of the explosive accident that knocked him out, Left Head forced the rest of his body to regain his footing, and towered over Gamera once again, uttering his own alien threats in his alien tongues, even as he stood amongst a fire-ravaged neighbourhood.**

**He wasn't expecting Gamera to be so close this time, and took punch and scratch after punch and hit, as the giant turtle smashed away at the armless monster. But even this minor victory was short lived, as Gamera realized that although this enemy didn't possess arms and claws as he did, the three heads could be used as such. In a tangle of arms and heads, Gamera was head-butted and bitten by Ghidorah's numerous heads, before two joined forces and batted him away and flipped him onto his back by a powerful thrust from the horned skulls of Ghidorah.**

**The alien beast prepared to fry the turtle with voltage again, but felt the energy and thrust of Gamera's leg jets. He chittered and backed up, not really feeling pain from the intense heat, but rather confusion from the unexpected tactic. It gave Gamera time to regain his footing, and charge the angry triple-headed gargoyle. Ghidorah releases more electrical charges, but Gamera fought against the pain to jump up and into the alien intruder.**

**Caught off guard and off balance at last, the two came crashing down with a 'KAA-DDOOOMMM!' of a multi-megaton bomb. Now it was Ghidorah's turn to panic as the weight of an enemy pinned him to the ground. Gamera pounded and smashed away at the wiggling, angry heads, and scratched and cut himself on the jagged golden scales, but still he relentlessly beat down the alien monster. Nearly delirious, and beginning to fade, thanks to the previous battle as well his run-in with Godzilla and Rodan, four out of Ghidorah's six eyes watched with blurred vision as Gamera reached off to one side, grasped a Fed-Ex truck, and rammed it into Left Head's gullet again.**

**The head struggled and bit down on the man made vehicle, but Gamera had lodged it in good and tight in the burned and injured mouth of the Left Head. Middle Head and Right Head told their counterpart not to fire off voltage to destroy the obstruction, if it didn't want to have the object blow up in its face again and knock it out for the second time. Right Head fired off a point-blank electrical charge into the left side of Gamera's face, and kept firing, hoping to push of the giant turtle. Gamera wailed from pain and tried to remain on top of Ghidorah, but the electrical charge was too much, and he rolled off, his flesh charred and smelling of cooked meat.**

**Ghidorah tried to rise up, using his control of his electro-magnetic field, but he was struggling, as all three heads fought for control of their body, with three conflicting ideas of how to fight back against the Gamera-thing. For their troubles, Ghidorah's throats were nearly slit by the giant Earth turtle.**

**As the three-headed monster wiggled and tried to get up, Gamera had tucked in all of his limbs, except for his tail, which he used to push off his body, so that he rolled across Ghidorah's throats, his own spiky shell digging into the softer metallic throat areas. Ghidorah writhed and jibbered in unexpected pain and discomfort, and then felt the pain doubly, as Gamera rolled back the way he came. Left Head crushed the truck even tighter in his jaws with the grinding and squealing of twisted metal, and winced from the squashing bite, since like a human with an annoying strawberry seed lodged tightly and painfully in between his teeth and gums, the mangled Fed-Ex truck was irrevocably stuck inside his maw.**

**Ghidorah slowly rose to his feet finally, now uttering mixed messages in his garbled alien tongues- Middle Head continuing to issue 'Death!' and 'Kill you!' threats, while the weakened Right Head begged for mercy by using words like 'Don't!', 'No hurt you!'. Left Head couldn't speak, as his scorched vocal chords and jammed Fed-Ex truck in his mouth prevented any kind of speech.**

**However the Guardian of Earth would have none of this. He wasn't adverse to using his powerful tusked jaws to tear into an enemy, and tasting their flesh and blood if it meant ending a fight. Some opponents had been killed, such as Barugon and Guiron, if only to save the people-animals and the very Earth. Ghidorah began to flap his enormous, mighty wings, but Gamera grabbed Right Head from behind, pulled it back as far as it could go, and dug his teeth into the impenetrable golden hide.**

**Left Head and Middle Head went into a panic as Right Head shivered and wiggled from fear, as this Earth beast threatened to tear him off from his body! He'd fought Godzilla in the past, and even **_**he **_**had never tried to dine on his golden body! He'd fought Earth creatures and those from other planets and times- Maniky, Ganison, Siclon- **_**none **_**had ever tried to **_**eat him!**_** This 'Gamera-thing' was too violent and dangerous...and apparently too **_**hungry**_**...to fight any longer!**

**Ghidorah wagged and tossed his two tails about, and dislodged Gamera from behind, sending the giant turtle rolling off to his side, allowing Ghidorah to rise above him.**

**Gamera wailed out a threat that told his enemy 'Not so fast! We're not finished yet!', and with unexpected reflexes, grabbed one tail in both hands. The three-headed Hell-spawn remained elevated and flapping his wings, bringing up a violent wind to the human city below, but with Gamera's added weight, found it impossible to rise higher than Gamera's head. He used all of his energy to power his magnetic field, forcing Gamera's feet off the ground for several seconds, until the turtle yanked backwards, dragging Ghidorah back to the ground.**

**Sinking his teeth into the aliens tail, and with all his might in his claws, Gamera began to drag the stumbling Ghidorah backwards, a motion the triple-headed creature was unaccustomed to, even though all three heads could turn around and look backwards. Crushing houses and stores and cars along the way, Ghidorah saw that Gamera was slowly, inexorably dragging him back towards the water and the sea beyond! Panicked and repulsed by the prospect of being drowned, the space monster fought back and shook the closer he got to the shore line. Even numerous blasts of electricity couldn't dissuade Gamera from his plan. It was almost as if he'd conditioned himself to ignore the pain and become a brutal, relentless unthinking being of pure revenge.**

**Gamera's feet and tail were in the bay now, and Ghidorah saw no other choice but to perform a self-induced amputation. Middle Head and Right Head fired off a rarely-used ultra-power electrical charge at his own tail, breaking it off just above where Gamera was holding. With a mighty 'KARRR-GGHUURRGGCCHHKK!', the left tail was severed and Gamera fell back into the sea, holding a chunk of it, as Ghidorah ascended in agony and panic, his severed tail dripping alien blood, flying straight ahead, higher and faster than usual, finally beaten.**

**The giant turtle shouted out a victory roar, looked at the golden tail that shivered and wiggled with a life of its own for several seconds, before drooping limply, lifeless and heavy, and dumped it into the sea. He looked up into the sky with contempt, sure that the gargantuan enemy was vanquished, but he wanted to be sure, just the same. Tucking in his head and limbs, Gamera took flight and followed Ghidorah up into the atmosphere, higher and higher, until the air was gone, and the Earth's gravity lessened.**

**The three-headed monster just kept on flying into deep space, nowhere near the island nation or any other continent, let alone the Moon; Ghidorah was leaving Earth in defeat.**

**Satisfied that he had won, Gamera returned to Earth, and that nice lake he'd been resting in prior to his battles, the subtle people-animal child voice in his head thanking him profusely for saving everyone. Had he been able to smile, Gamera would have regained his slumber, with a satisfied smile on his amphibian features.**

**And out in the cold darkness of space, far away from Earth and its defenders like Gamera and Godzilla, Ghidorah rested, too, coming in for a landing on the frigid, desolate moon of Proteus, circling Neptune. Middle Head gnawed at and released the trapped Fed-Ex truck within the jaws of Left Head, watching as weak gravity pulled the destroyed courier truck slowly down to the surface of the moon, crashing silently into a field of ice, not to be seen until centuries later by some sort of Earth-based Starfleet. The black emptiness of space was comforting to the alien monster, so far away from its planet of origin by time and space. No longer trapped within the alien-constructed asteroid that had originally bought him to Earth, Ghidorah went into a self-induced hibernation mode, concentrating his resources onto regrowing his injured tail.**

**There would be time enough to return to Earth and get his revenge on the Gamera-thing.**

**After all, Ghidorah the Three-Headed Monster was immortal, with all the time in the universe.**

**######**


End file.
